


Hold me through the nightmares

by Bleujay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chronal Disassociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleujay/pseuds/Bleujay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one in Overwatch goes through life unscathed. For many, they'll always be haunted by the past.<br/>Later chapters will include other characters/pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Widowtracer

**Author's Note:**

> Lena has nightmares of being lost in time, but Widow is there to keep her grounded

_It almost felt like falling. A rapid descent, the weightless feeling in one’s stomach as they plummet down toward earth, nothing to slow them. The overwhelming panic as they try to take a breath but can’t, the fear of the ground approaching but not yet arriving. And when it finally does, when they crash, all they can see if darkness. Cold, impersonal. And then a bit of light and they feel as though they are floating. Up, and up, and up…_

Lena awoke with a scream, tears cascading down her face as the grasped frantically at the sheets below her. Strong hands held her shoulders down, trying to keep her from thrashing and she distantly wondered how long she’d been screaming. Her vision was blurry from tears as she tried to make out the shape above her in the darkness. _Where am I? Who... who am I? What's happening?_ She wondered, her brain trying to process everything, to separate reality from the dream. She still felt like she was falling, but the hands on her shoulders made it clear that she wasn't.

“Shhh, relax chérie. I’ve got you, you’re here.” Came a soothing whisper. Lena took rapid breaths, trying to force her body to calm down, but it was difficult. Widowmaker held her down until she stopped thrashing before pulling the brunette into her arms.

“I’ve got you, you’re safe. You didn’t vanish again, you’re still here.” She whispered as she stroked Lena’s hair, trying to comfort the frightened girl.

“I-I’m here… I’m here…” She repeated softly, gripping her lover’s arm, as if she was afraid of vanishing again. Her voice was rough and shaky, hoarse from screaming in her sleep. _I'm here... I'm here. I didn't fade away..._

“That’s it, good girl. Remember what we’ve been practicing? Are you ready?” She asked softly, watching as Tracer tried to compose herself, nodding. _I can do this, I'm still here._

“Let’s begin. Un, sight. Describe to me what you see, mon amour.”

“I see… I see amber. Warm, amber eyes.” She murmured, staring up at Widowmaker, who smiled a bit and nodded.

“Very good. Deux, smell.” Lena closed her eyes, inhaling slowly.

“Vanilla… and lavender. Your shampoo.” She noted, recognizing the scent easily.

“Très bien. Trois, sound.”

“I hear… chirping. There are crickets outside… maybe cicadas.” She was visibly calmer now as she spoke, smiling a little. Their trick was working, grounding herself using each sense, one by one.

“Quatre, touch.”

“I feel smooth sheets… still a little cool to the touch from where you’ve been laying.” Lena’s fingers brushed over the sheets, relishing the feel of the fabric. Touch was always one of the most important senses for her to regain, proof that she was really there.

“Good girl. Last one now, you’re doing very good, ma chèrie. Cinq, taste.” As soon as the words left the other woman’s lips, Lena leaned up to capture them with her own in a firm kiss. She broke away after a moment, panting softly.

“I taste mint and just a hint of coffee from earlier. You know luv, it may just be my favorite thing in the world to taste.” She grinned, making Widow laugh softly.

“Is that so, mon chou? Then by all means, feel free to taste it again.” She held her closer as Lena kissed her hard.

_I'm here... I'm with Amélie. I'm safe..._

Nights like this were never easy. Nightmares of fading away, of vanishing in the slipstream. But with her lover here, keeping her grounded and safe, Lena knew she could handle it. And she knew that as long as she was with her, Amélie wouldn’t let her fade away again.


	2. Pharmercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah's greatest fear, the thing that haunts her nightmares, is hurting someone that she loves. What will she do when that fear nearly becomes a reality?

_Bullets scattered around me, explosions like thunder in the distance as I flew high above the battleground. I could hear screaming, the cries of pain sounding like background noise as I released a torrent of rockets down on the people below me. Then, one scream cut through the others._

_‘Angela… ‘ Fear paralyzed me for a moment before I dove toward the fight, a glimpse of golden light catching my eye._

_‘No… No!’ I rushed to her side, cradling her in my arms, trying to stop the bleeding. There was a large chunk of shrapnel protruding from her chest, it had split through her armor like tissue paper. I felt my blood run cold at the sight._

_‘I did this… It was one of my rockets…’ Tears blurred my vision as I felt her pulse growing weaker beneath my touch. Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder._

I let out an enraged snarl, grabbing the hand that had woken me from the dream as I rolled onto my supposed attacker. My other hand shot out, fingers curling around a pale throat and squeezing hard as I pinned them beneath me. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, for me to realize that the figure gasping desperately for air beneath me wasn’t an enemy and I quickly let go. My eyes widened in horror as I stared down at the face of my lover, tears in her eyes and bruises forming on her neck.

“A-angela… Oh my god I’m so sorry…” I whispered, pulling back. She winced, rubbing her throat as she sat up.

“You were having a nightmare… It isn’t your fault.” The raspy edge to her voice made my heart sink and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I carefully pulled her into my arms, peppering light kisses along her face and neck.

“I… I thought you were an enemy… If I didn’t realize that it was you I- I could have…” The lump in my throat prevented me from voicing the end of the sentence. Instead, I closed my eyes, taking a few deep breaths to try to control my breathing as Angela stroked my hair.

“Shhh, I’m alright. You didn’t hurt me, just scared me a little.” She whispered reassuringly, kissing my forehead lightly. I clung to her as though she was a lifeline.

“I should be the one comforting you, ya amar.”

“Hush, mein schatz. I’m fine, but you clearly are not.” The older woman sighed as she tipped my chin up, making me look at her. “What was the nightmare about?” She asked softly and I cringed at the thought. I swallowed hard, moving my hand to grip the sheets instead of her arm.

“We… We were in battle and I launched a rocket barrage… I didn’t think to make sure you were out of the area. You… you were hit…” I trailed off, tears flowing down my cheeks as I gripped the sheets tighter. “You were dying and there was nothing I could do to save you. It was all my fault…” I bit back a sob as she held me tighter.

“It wasn’t real, I’m still here. You didn’t hurt me.” She guided my hand to her chest so I could feel the steady beat of her heart. I was hesitant with my touch, feeling guilty still as I gazed at the bruises on her throat.

“You must be insane, you know? I nearly killed you and yet you not only stayed, but you keep letting me touch you.” I mumbled, kissing over the bruises as she tipped her head back. The small gasp that escaped her lips brought a smile to mine. I was careful still as I laid her back on the bed, my hands drifting down to her waist to hold her close as I laid beside her.

“Mmm… maybe I am insane. But I trust you, Fareeha. I love you and I will always be here to wake you from your nightmares.” She whispered in my ear before laying her head on my chest.

“What if I can’t stop myself next time? What if you’re asleep and I lose control… If you never wake up…” Her finger against my lips silenced me before it was replaced with her own lips.

“Hush, liebling. Just close your eyes, nothing bad will happen. I promise.” I reluctantly followed her advice, allowing my eyes to close as I relaxed, praying that the nightmares would go away.

It would seem that, for once that night, fate was kind to me.


	3. Widowtracer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie dreams about the night she became Widowmaker, but now she has someone else that she's afraid to lose,

_She walked slowly, as if trying to move through a dense fluid. The room was dark, illuminated only by the pale moonlight that streamed in through the window. Amélie made her way to the figure sleeping in her bed- in their bed._

_“Gérard... No, not this…” The words echo in her mind but go unspoken._

_A flash of red blinds her vision and when it fades, she’s atop him, both hands wrapped around his neck. She wants to let go but her body doesn’t react. She’s distantly aware of tears streaming down her face._

_“You killed him.”_

_“Monster.”_

_“Traitor.”_

_The words have no source, no true voice, yet Amélie- no, she’s Widowmaker now- can hear them all the same._

_Another flash of red and now the form below her has changed. Messy brown hair and terrified amber eyes. Panic grips Widowmaker’s heart but she can’t let go even as the girl below her gasps desperately for air and she realizes that the tears are falling freely now._

_“Lena! No, please! Not her too…”_

_“Don’t take her away from me!” The voice begs and that’s when the assassin finally realizes whose voice it is. The voice of a girl who died the day she killed her husband, now a new woman._

Widowmaker jerks awake with a gasp, her normally slow heart racing in her chest.

“Lena… Lena!” She sits up, turning to the girl in the bed beside her and bringing two fingers to the point just below her jaw. Relief floods through her as she feels the steady pulse beneath her fingertips. Lena groans softly, her eyes fluttering open.

“What’s the matter, luv? You okay…” The words trail off when she sees the tears on her lover’s face and she sits upright, suddenly far more awake. “Shhh, c’mere, luv.” She whispers, pulling the other woman into her arms. Widow clings to her desperately, burying her face in the curve of her lover’s neck, trying to slow her pounding heart.

_She’s here… She’s safe…_

_I didn’t hurt her…_

The thoughts come unbidden and the assassin tries to push the them aside, instead just focusing on the girl holding her. Lena seems to understand, simply holding her tight and whispering soft encouragements. This wasn’t the first time either of them had awoken from nightmares, though the former Talon agent was usually the composed one.  
The sight makes Lena’s chest feel tight as she comforts her lover.

“Look at me, luv. I’ve gotcha. You’re okay… we’re both okay…” She gently tipped up Widow’s chin, staring into golden eyes, puffy and red from crying. Soft, warm lips cover cold ones in a firm kiss and she can feel the other woman relax in her arms.

“That’s it, you’re okay…” Lena whispers against her lips, gently wiping away the tears before peppering her cold skin with light kisses. Widowmaker takes a deep breath, her heart rate finally back to it’s usual snail’s pace. Apologies drop from her lips in french as she regains her voice, finding it rough from crying. The smaller girl simply smiles, running her fingers through Widow’s hair.

They laid like that for a while, bathed in the pale blue glow of the chronal accelerator until Lena finally managed to coax the other woman back to sleep, holding her protectively. It all seemed strange to Widow, that Lena felt the need to protect her, as if she was the one in danger.

_Out of everything that I’ve done, I must have done something right to deserve someone like her… I won’t lose her the way I lost Gérard. She’s mine and I would die before I let anyone take her from me._

_Talon can’t have her._


End file.
